fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Force Unleashed Dark Side Ending
A long time ago, in a galaxy far far away… A Dark Jedi know as Starkiller has been unleashed upon the scattered remnants of the Jedi order. Trained by the Dark Lord of the Sith Lord Vader, Starkiller was trained To hunt and destroy Jedi, Starkiller trained to achieve his ultimate Goal; kill Emperor Palpatine, the Sith Master Sidious. But before Vader and Starkiller could strike the Emperor discovered Their plot and turned Vader against his Secret Apprentice. After striking Starkiller down Vader resurrected the boy and sent him to gather Sidious’s Enemies in order to lead a rebellion against the Empire. After gathering His Rebellion and learning the Jedi ways under Master Rahm Kota Starkiller found himself betrayed by Vader once more. Now Aboard the monstrous space station The Death Star Starkiller hunts his former master seeking his destiny and vengeance. Azure hissed against crimson in a fountain of violet sparks as Sith Apprentice Galen Marek hammered another series of blows towards the core of his former masters chest. With each blow he could feel his masters defensive stance faltering. Lord Vader’s Djem So would soon give way to his own Shien and Juyo styling. Finally Vader leaned forward; fear, exhaustion, anger and hate emanating of him in waves. Starkiller reached out gathering his loathing for the half-man before him he unleashed a powerful force push knocking the beaten Sith Lord to his knees. Gripping Vader in a crushing force hold he the proceeded to throw the Sith lord around the observation platform, manhandling him in a similar fashion to his own beating at the hands of his master months previously. Letting Vader rise to his knees Galen summoned the Dark Lords Lightsaber to his hand feeling the thirst for vengeance course through him he leapt forward impaling the cyborg through the control center in his chest. Flipping through the air he slipped his azure blue blade into the Dark Lords back, right through his heart. Looking down on the prone form of the man who raised him Starkiller felt nether pity, nor regret, but rather felt a dark thrill of satisfaction. he had killed the one man who had always seemed invulnerable. He felt powerful, intoxicated, and stronger in the Dark side than ever before. Landing on the thrown room floor Starkiller walked towards a dark shadow crouching over the form of a withered old man. A spark of Sith lighting flashed from the shadows finger tips searing into the Jedi masters flesh. Walking forward Starkiller stood before his new master and the Jedi who had taken him under his wing. “Excellent.” The shadow croaked. “Lord Vader was a broken shadow of his former self. I knew that one day you would replace him. You have just one final test. Destroy your ties to the Jedi, and at last you will be a Sith Lord.” Turning to face Kota’s broken form Starkiller ignited his Lightsaber with a snap-hiss. Fear and despair, shock and grief, and regret radiated from the blind Jedi. Raising his azure blade to strike down the broken man Starkiller found that he couldn’t do it. That the emotions he felt were his own. Regret turned to resolve spinning he aimed to strike down the shadow. Crimson fire erupted from the Sith masters sleeve blocking the azure lights deadly arch. “You have betrayed our master and your allies both!” anger was palpable in the Sith lords voice. “I knew you would betray me as well, and now, you have doomed yourself and your friends.” Palpatine knocked Starkiller’s blade out of his hand before blasting him with Sith Lightning, lifting him into the air and throwing him out the observation deck window. Landing roughly on the landing pad Starkiller gasped for breath in the thin atmosphere. Rolling over he saw the bodies of his dead allies. Mon, Garm, and Bail all still smocking from their deaths at Darth Sideous’s hands. “No.” Looking around he saw the Rouge Shadow heading his way. “No.” Palpatine reached out grabbing the stealthy shuttle with the force. “NO!” As the Dark Lord through the shuttle at him with the force the last thing star killer saw was the burning blue of the Rouge Shadow’s Ion engines. This is what it feels like to be Starkiller: the air is frigid against the exposed skin of your arms. Your ears hum with the sounds of the servomotors that move your clawed hands. You wake from deaths sweet embrace to burning pain all over you chest, legs, head and hands. Your breathing is difficult, cold air filtering in through your masks snarling rebreather. You struggle to rise as you see the shadow through the T-visor of your helmet. “You had such promise, you could have been my successor, my equal, but now….” You listen to the cackling words of your new master as he taunts you for your betrayal. Hate swells in you, but you can’t move, you can’t lash out. “But, I may still have some small use for you. I still have enemy’s to find and destroy, you will do my bidding until I find a new apprentice, and then like Vader you will be cast aside.” The shadow turns to the med droids on ether side of the operating table you are strapped to. “Finish him.” The droids set to work, stabbing hot nails into your chest, face, and arms, fusion cutters grafting hot pliable durasteel to your limbs and chest. You scream a inhuman crie of suffering as you struggle agaist your bonds. This is how it feels to be the creature formerly known as Starkiller. There is no escape, or hope, there is only pain, suffering, and death. You live to serve and serve to live. You are the Emperors Slave, his sword and shield. You are Darth Taral.